The Gang Reads VD
by tjjcase
Summary: How will the gang react when they see there lives played out from Elena's point of view. there will be embarrassment, judgyness, and secrets revealed. I OWN NOTHING!


Elena couldn't help but feel nervous about reading a series of books all about her life. She knew everybody would basically get to look inside her mind. That's why when Damon pulled the first book out she almost had a panic attack. She started taking deep breaths in and out looking to the fresh air for comfort.

"Elena, it's alright. Calm down." Stefan told Elena wanting to comfort her. Damon, Stefan, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt and she were all there patiently waiting to dive in to their story.

"So…. Can I start now?" Damon said obviously very eager to unravel her secrets. Elena nodded giving him all the permission he needed. Damon started to fluently read.

_**September 4 **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

**Something awful is going to happen today. **

**I don't know why I wrote that. It's crazy. There's no reason for me to be upset and every reason for me to be happy, but... **

**But here I am at 5:30 in the morning, awake and scared. I keep telling myself it's just that I'm all messed up from the time difference between France and here. But that doesn't explain why I feel so scared. So lost. **

Everybody was looking at her strange now. That's because Elena didn't let anyone see this side of her. Not even Stefan. With one last look at Elena Damon continued.

**The day before yesterday, while Aunt Judith and Margaret and I were driving back from the airport, I had such a strange feeling. When we turned onto our street I suddenly thought, "Mom and Dad are waiting for us at home. I bet they'll be on the front porch or in the living room looking out the window. They must have missed me so much." **

**I know. That sounds totally crazy. **

**But even when I saw the house and the empty front porch I still felt that way. I ran up the steps and I tried the door and knocked with the knocker. And when Aunt Judith unlocked the door I burst inside and just stood in the hallway listening, expecting to hear Mom coming down the stairs or Dad calling from the den. **

**Just then Aunt Judith let a suitcase crash down on the floor behind me and sighed a huge sigh and said, "We're home." And Margaret laughed. And the most horrible feeling I've ever felt in my life came over me. I've never felt so utterly and completely lost. **

**Home. I'm home. Why does that sound like a he? **

**I was born here in Fell's Church. I've always lived in this house, always. This is my same old bedroom, with the scorch mark on the floorboards where Caroline and I tried to sneak cigarettes in 5th grade and nearly choked ourselves. I can look out the window and see the big quince tree Matt and the guys climbed up to crash my birthday slumber party two years ago. This is my bed, my chair, my dresser. **

**But right now everything looks strange to me, as if I don't belong here. It's me that's out of place. And the worst thing is that I feel there's somewhere I do belong, but I just can't find it. **

Elena felt like cowering under everybody's sympathetic looks now.

"Just keep reading Damon." And that he did.

**I was too tired yesterday to go to Orientation. **

**Meredith picked up my schedule for me, but I didn't feel like talking to her on the phone. Aunt Judith told everyone who called that I had jet lag and was sleeping, but she watched me at dinner with a funny look on her face. **

**I've got to see the crowd today, though. We're supposed to meet in the parking lot before school. Is that why I'm scared? Am I frightened of them?**

I hated the looks they were giving me, I wanted them to stop now.

**Elena Gilbert stopped writing. She stared at the last line she had written and then shook her head, pen hovering over the small book with the blue velvet cover. Then, with a sudden gesture, she lifted her head and threw pen and book at the big bay window, where they bounced off harmlessly and landed on the upholstered window seat. **

**It was all so completely ridiculous. **

**Since when had she, Elena Gilbert, been scared of meeting people? Since when had she been scared of anything ? She stood up and angrily thrust her arms into a red silk kimono. She didn't even glance at the elaborate Victorian mirror above the cherrywood dresser; she knew what she'd see. Elena Gilbert, cool and blond and slender, the fashion trendsetter, the high school senior, the girl every boy wanted and every girl wanted to be. Who just now had an unaccustomed scowl on her face and a pinch to her mouth. **

**A hot bath and some coffee and I'll calm down, she thought. The morning ritual of washing and dressing was soothing, and she dawdled over it, sorting through her new outfits from Paris. She finally chose a pale rose top and white linen shorts combo that made her look like a raspberry sundae. Good enough to eat, she thought, and the mirror showed a girl with a secret smile. Her earlier fears had melted away, forgotten.**

There faces had returned to normal now. Maybe even a little judgy. _Great _Elena thought. She was in for a fun couple of hours.


End file.
